Naruto Of The Fire Shadow
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: A more jaded Naruto is stranded all alone in a foreign world. Labelled a pirate for mistakenly eating a nasty tasting fruit and dogged constantly by the Marine's, he begins to form his own crew to journey deep into the New World and find the greatest treasure in the world - One Piece in hopes of finding a way to return home there. But in the end, will he want to go back?


**Hey guys. After discussing it with a few regulars and online friends. I decided that I should post everything I work on so that I both don't forget it and you guys get a little something to read. Well and to show you guys I've not just been sitting on my ass doing nothing.**

**I've just finished a three hour stream. Half of it a Nuzlocke run on Pokemon Blaze Black 2 that ended in failure quite fast to be honest and the second half of me playing a bit of Runescape. I'd appreciate it alot if any of you guys who frequent Twitch and have an account could follow me on it. The link to my channel is on my fanfiction profile.**

**Also I've created a chat room because I get many many Pm's each day from readers of my stories. And this way you can all talk to me directly instead of waiting ages for a Pm reply. You'll find the link and password to get there on my profile also.**

**This chapter's quite short because it's only a prologue but here's hoping you enjoy it anyway. I won't hold you up any longer so read away guys.**

* * *

The falling rain felt both cold and harsh upon his battered shoulders as he stood in the middle of a deserted village street, shirtless and expressionless.

No more running.

He was sick and tired of running from these guys. It didn't matter to him anymore that he knew next to nothing why these Marine guys were chasing him just because he ate that nasty ass fruit by mistake.

He'd had little time to rest since he arrived in this world after his fight with Sasuke. Upon waking he'd found himself in the back alley of some sort of bustling city and stumbled into a gang of people walking through.

He hadn't noticed until they were past him that they had dropped some type of fruit. But by the time he'd picked it up and shouted for their attention they'd already been gone.

And he'd been so damn hungry so he ate it himself.

And it was nasty as hell.

There were dozens of the white and navy uniformed Marine's surrounding him and cutting off any venue of escape. Or they thought atleast, because there was nothing to stop him from taking to the top of buildings, hadn't these people fought a shinobi before?

How sloppy.

But he wasn't escaping for now. He was sick of these guys chasing him and he wanted it to damn well send. Fuck playing the nice guy with them, they'd dogged him for a week on end with no explanation as to why. And his patience and goodwill had dwindled into nothing with them.

They thought they could take him because of their numbers? Heh, he'd show them.

Steam rose from his shoulders and Uzumaki Naruto glared in annoyance at the leader of this group of Marine's, "Alright, I've had enough of you morons who the hell are you and whadd'ya want?" The shirtless blonde demanded, his voice tinged with his annoyance at them.

He was a very tall man, towering over six feet with ease. His skin was dark, and his black hair was cut short. His face was set in an impassive mask, neatly cut moustache and all. "I am Vice Admiral Stainless of the Marine's and you boy are under arrest for acts of piracy." The man retorted easily, slipping a hand down to his waist where a scabbard and sword was hung.

Naruto couldn't help himself. Piracy? He was a shinobi, not some two-bit boat bandit. "Whatever, I don't care anymore cuz I'm in a bit of a bad mood at the moment." The blonde replied with narrowed eyes, "I'm stronger than I've ever been since arriving here so trust me you don't want to make me any angrier than I already am it, won't end well for you." He growled at the taller man threateningly.

And it was true. Not only had he learned during his fight with Sasuke how to form a more powerful, tailed version of his chakra shroud he used to defeat Neji that fruit he had eaten had done something to him.

He could weild and control fire in ways that would make even Sasuke jealous.

He felt a pang in his heart at the thought of his ex-best friend but ignored it.

Vice Admiral Stainless looked over his shoulder at a Marine behind him, "Let it be known that the suspect is resisting arrest and justice." He told the uniformed man who was quick to nod his ascent.

Stainless turned back to Naruto and then, he disappeared.

Naruto's eyes widened in slight surprise as the man appeared in a blur before him, swinging his scimitar down at him in a sweeping slash intended to bisect him through the stomach.

He was fast, almost as fast as Bushy Brows without his weights. Naruto jumped back just in time to avoid the swing and gained some distance. Upon completing the jump and landing, his hand had already extracted a fistful of Shuriken from the pouch located at the back of his hip.

Stainless blurred off to the side and avoided the barrage of shuriken and turned just in time to block a kunai swipe from Naruto with his Scimitar that would have ended his life. "You won't be tricking me like that boy, not when I can predict your every move with my _Kenbunshoku Haki_." The Vice Admiral told him as they both strained against each other, Stainless slowly gaining ground in the test of strength.

He was therefor surprised when the Naruto he was fighting erupted into a plume of smoke and he lost his balance due to the lack of resistance against his pushing.

The ground below him cracked as he stumbled and before he could recover it burst open and a fist was lodged underneath his chin sending him a good few feet into the air.

There were shouts of worry from the surrounding Marine's as Stainless was given no time to recover mid-air and two more Naruto's dropped down on him from above, one crashing a powerful heel drop into the top of his head and the other against his chin.

Stainless hid the ground harshly and the concrete splintered beneath him from the force of his landing. But within moments he stumbled to his feet, looking a bit scuffled but mostly fine.

He was howeve staring at Naruto and the two dopplegangers that had joind his sides, in confusion, "I thought you had eaten the Mera Mera no Mi, your power should be over fire not the ability to make clones." He noted, tilting his head to the side, "Fire Fist Ace held the fruit before you and he showed no ability to clone himself or burrow underground."

Naruto mostly ignored what the man said though, "Fire Fist, eh?" The blonde mused with a smirk, "That gives me an idea." He said, still smirking.

He brought his arm back behind him and then before Stainless could even ask him what he was planning on doing, he attacked. "_Hiken_!"

The street around them exploded into red and orange as a massive fist made entirely of flames shot out towards Stainless at breakneck speeds.

The man's eyes widened and he stiffened noteably at the attack. But he wasn't a Vice Admiral for nothing. His scimitar flashed downwards in a powerful cleave, haki swirling around his blade and the massive fist of flames was sliced asunder.

Focusing as he was though using his _Busoshoku Haki_, he never saw the kunai as it flew over head, nor did he see as it disappeared in a plume of smoke and Naruto took his place with a glowing blue sphere in hand.

He had no idea what was going on as the blue sphere was brought down atop his unguarded head and turned to slurry as the sphere drilled right through it.

"_Rasengan_!"

There was silence as the headless corpse of Stainless fell to the ground. Every Marine surrounding Naruto stared in shock at both the body and the blonde as he stared at the body without emotion.

The silence continued, the Marines having no idea what to do. But then a few moments later Naruto broke it an adressed them all, "Remember this day morons as the day you picked a fight with the future Hokage – Uzumaki Naruto and he allowed you all to live after you pissed him off." The blonde told them all.

He disappeared suddenly, to fast for the Marines to follow and he appeared atop a building off to the side, "Now I hope you all don't mind, but I'll be taking that ship of yours as compensation for annoying the shit outta me all week." Naruto declared with a grin.

And then he was gone

That was the day the legend of Fire Shadow Naruto was born. And the world for both Pirate and Marine alike would never be the same ever again.

* * *

**Thoughts? did it suck? Do you wanna claw your own eyes out it was that bad?**

**Naruto is a bit OOC at the moment. But the reason why will be revealed a bit later into the story. At the moment, I've decided on only two of Naruto's crew members. Whitey Bay the swordswomen and first mate. And Margaret from Amazon Lily as the Navigator. Post in your reviews people you think would make nice additions to his crew and why. Like chef, doctor etc.**

**Gonna end this AN here. But remember to check out and follow my Twitch if you feel up to it. And join my chat room if you want to talk to me. Later guys.**


End file.
